1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a solid state imaging device having microlenses over pixels, and a solid state imaging device having microlenses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to prevent cutting chips generated during wafer dicing from being deposited on an image sensor, the cutting chips are washed out from the wafer by use of a large amount of pure water. If a dry area is generated on the wafer during this washing operation, the cutting chips may be deposited on the dry area, hampering cleaning of the wafer. For avoiding generation of such a dry area, the wafer surface to be cleaned is made hydrophilic by an oxygen plasma treatment (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 5-335412).